


Bring Us Some Freaking Pudding

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Carolers - Freeform, Cute, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: "Now bring us some FREAKING PUDDING! Now bring us some FREAKING PUDDING!"That wasn't how the song went. They were very determined."We won't go until we get some! We won't go until we get some! So bring it right here!"Maybe if you brought them some freaking pudding they would leave you alone! There was one problem. You didn't own pudding of any kind. You knew you should have gotten that pudding that was on sale. You had some Jell-O. Maybe they would take that?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve x reader
Kudos: 9





	Bring Us Some Freaking Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write! Hopefully you like it!

Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Sam had decided to go Christmas caroling. The snow was falling lightly and they laughed about something Sam had said.

"Come on guys, what are we going to sing at this house?" Steve asked as Bucky raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't think anyone is home. The lights are all off." Bucky pointed out.

Steve frowned. "No. We gotta sing at this house."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Capsicle, but no one's home." Tony said with a shrug.

"Oh, I know she's here."

~~~~~~~

You were freaking out. They were standing outside of your door, contemplating on whether they should sing or not. You hoped they would move on. You had turned off all the lights when you noticed they were singing at nearby houses in hopes they wouldn't come to yours.

It wasn't that you had a problem with carolers, if fact, you loved them, it was just *who* was singing them. You had a HUGE crush on the captain, and you didn't feel like embarrassing yourself today.

"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas."

Ah! They were singing! You would just have to suffer through it. They would stop after you didn't come out on the first, right?

"Just gotta keep calm." You whispered to yourself.

The song was over and you sighed in relief.

~~~~~~~

They stood by the door quietly, waiting for anyone to come out.

"They're not here." Tony said flatly.

"Who lives here anyway?" Bucky asked.

"She's, uh, a friend." Steve answered as the others eyed him.

"Oh! I know who it is!" Sam exclaimed. "It's that one girl Steve talks about all the time!"

Steve's cheeks tinted pink. "I don't talk about her *all* the time."

"No, you don't." Bucky stated. "Just 99.9% of the time."

"Anyway, back to the problem at hand. No one seems to be home." Tony interrupted.

"She is home." Steve insisted.

"How do you know that?" Bucky asked.

"Well...I...I kinda was watching her house while we were caroling, and I noticed all her lights turn off."

"Then she's probably sleeping!" Tony huffed as he raised his arms in the air.

They saw you peek your head through the window and when you saw them you quickly ducked down.

"Yup. She's definitely here." Tony chuckled.

~~~~~~~

"What was I thinking?!" You scolded yourself. "Now they know I'm here!"

You thought that they were gone, so you decided to take a quick peek, but that was a horrible decision. Now you had two options— answer the door or just try to wait them out. Yup, wait them out. There was no way you were going to answer the door.

"We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas!"

More singing. And the same exact song. Very original. They weren't going down so easily.

"Now bring us some FREAKING PUDDING! Now bring us some FREAKING PUDDING!"

That wasn't how the song went. They were very determined.

"We won't go until we get some! We won't go until we get some! So bring it right here!"

Maybe if you brought them some freaking pudding they would leave you alone! There was one problem. You didn't own pudding of any kind. You knew you should have gotten that pudding that was on sale. You had some Jell-O. Maybe they would take that?

"Come on, Y/n! Think!" You said as you paced your dark kitchen.

~~~~~~~

"I'm not leaving until she brings us some pudding." Tony said crossing his arms. "I didn't sing all that for nothing."

"Hm, she still doesn't seem to be coming out." Bucky said pointing out the obvious.

"We could always sing Can You Feel the Love Tonight." Sam chuckled while elbowing Steve.

Steve huffed as his cheeks turned red. "That's not even a Christmas song. How about we go get some hot chocolate and come back?"

"Way ahead of you." Tony said as a tiny robot flew toward them with steaming cocoa.

Sam and Bucky started to push each other, trying to see who could get a cup first. They ended up wrestling in the snow and Steve and Tony rolled their eyes. Steve grabbed one for Bucky and Tony grabbed one for Sam.

"Thanks." Sam and Bucky grumbled, still glaring at each other.

~~~~~~~

They were just sitting there on your front steps drinking cocoa! You needed to think of something, and think of it fast. You sighed. You would just open the door and face these men.

You opened the door and saw them with huge smirks plastered on their faces. Oh, they knew this would happen.

"You must be Y/n, Steve's girlfriend." Tony said as you and Steve's faces went bright red.

"What?" You asked turning toward Steve.

"I..."

"What he's trying to say is that he wants to marry you." Sam chuckled.

"No—I"

"He wants to ask you on a date." Bucky said plainly as Steve stood there fidgeting.

You stood there speechless. Steve liked you? Or was this some cruel joke?

"That is if y-you want t-to." Steve finally managed. "Go on a date."

"Yeah, I would love." You said as Steve let out a breath in relief.

"Can we go home, now?" Tony whined.

"Yes." Steve answered.

"What about our freaking pudding?" Sam butted in.

"I don't have any." You said with a smile. "Sorry."

Sam and Bucky frowned.

"Friday at 7 work?" Steve asked.

"Yup." You said still amazed that Captain America was asking you out.

Maybe you should have answered the door sooner. You couldn't wait for your date with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comment please!


End file.
